


There Is Hope Yet

by MsCaeGil



Series: Starlight [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Christmas, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Ice Skating, Minor Original Character(s), Muggle London, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Next one will be a Sirius pov yay, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Surprise Gift, Young Sirius Black, choir, with probably some other marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCaeGil/pseuds/MsCaeGil
Summary: Then, the black dog turned up again. He came slowly and sat by her side, and just looked at her. It was in that moment that Anna could see him so closely, that she realised how attentive his eyes were and how really big he was. She smiled and the dog tilted his head to the side. “Hello there. Are you lost?” Her hand raised and she felt the urge to pat his head. “You are beautiful. Shouldn’t be out here in this bloody cold weather.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Starlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062317
Kudos: 5





	There Is Hope Yet

**Author's Note:**

> So! Here we go! Another piece... I guess it's a series then lol I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this... 
> 
> Lots of love to you all!
> 
> :)

Christmas was her favourite holiday. Ever since a little girl. It was something about the fairy lights all around, decorations, presents, the smell of the air (she would often say _“it’s smelling like christmas!”)_ and the music... _oh the music_. She loved to sing. Didn’t know really when it all started, just knew that she was singing before even talking. So her parents put her on piano lessons as soon as they could and later on, got her a nice voice teacher too.

Anna felt really lucky to be able to go to London, of all places, to follow her dreams, at such a young age. It wasn’t easy but she was really grateful and happy.

She was sitting in front of the fireplace in a cocoon of blankets with a mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows in hand lost in thought. It was the 23th and Anna was feeling a little bit antsy. One of her fingers kept tapping absently against her leg. Would he actually show up?

The events from that night and morning after kept replaying in her head, and Anna couldn’t help but hope a little. She did wanted to see him again. _Why did_ she wanted to see him again? _Well, he was amazingly handsome and an exhilirating lover..._ Her body warmed all over.

Olivia had been teasing her endlessly about Sirius and she was _oh so sure_ he would show up today, because, _‘how could he not to?’_

She rolled her eyes recalling the conversation on her head and got up to take her empty mug to the kitchen. Anna would not keep torturing herself expecting for a man to show up or not. _He probably wouldn’t_. She wasn’t really that remarkable and he probably had better stuff to do with friends and family at this time of year than think about a one night stand. She had invited him in a impulse, her mouth blurting out the words without thinking about it first. _Tsk. Careless._

Sighing, she pushed this thoughts out of her head, and went about her day.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Olivia asked Anna, coming out of the bathroom, finishing her hair up.

“Yeah...Just need to put on my shoes...” Anna responded her, absently. “Alright. I’m ready now, let’s go.”

Both girls left the flat in their black concert dresses to walk over to the church down the street. It was really close so they didn’t need to worry about walking too much.

“We’re going ice skating after the concert tonight. You should come too.”

“Hm, I’m not sure, Oli...” Anna looked sideways to Olivia, not sure how to gently turn her down without the possibility of hurting her feelings. The truth was that she wasn’t sure if she would be in the mood for it that day. And hurting Olivia’s feelings was always too easy.

“None of that! I see what’re doing. If _he_ doesn’t show up, we _are_ going ice skating and that’s final. ” Olivia stubbornly huffed and stalked toward their colleagues. In that moment, while standing just outside the church doors, Anna noticed a big black dog sitting in the other side of the street. She smiled softly and the dog tilted slightly his head to the side, as if seeing her smile to him. _‘That’s the cutest thing.’_ She thought. _‘I hope he is someone’s...’_ With that last thought she turned her back to the dog and passed the doors.

It was a nice Christmas concert and it ended to soon. It was always like that, _the more you enjoy something, the fastest it all ends._ She scanned the public during all evening and there was no sign of Sirius. Even the black dog from the street from earlier had come inside, probably seeking warmth and had lazily lay down, watching the whole thing. Anna could feel her heart leap everytime someone entered the church but it was never him.

She couldn’t help but feel a little down that he hadn’t come like she had hoped he would. And she felt disappointed in herself for actually thinking he _would_. ‘ _Well, I guess that’s it, probably never going to see those grey eyes again...’_ She thought as she received congratulations from people that watched them.

* * *

The walk to the ice skating ring was peacefull and filled with laughter. Her mood had lifted a bit for it was impossible to no be infected with Christmas holiday. Anna walked a little behind her group of friends, just enjoying her surroundings instead of engaging in conversation. She couldn’t wait to be back home though, so she could have a nice cup of cocoa. She loved winter but that didn’t mean that she liked to freeze to freaking death.

“Is that the same dog that was at the church?” Anna looked up at her friends and frowned. “What?”

“There, behind you.” She glanced around her shoulder and, indeed, there he was. _‘Huh. That’s weird.’_

The big black dog was slowly trailing behind their group, with some distance. “Yeah, it’s the same.” She shrugged smiling. “He must have liked us.”

They arrived at their destination and Anna decided to stick to just watching them. Finding a bench, she happily sat and found herself just content to watch the people around her. She mused how much she had been attached to a one stand and came to the conclusion that it was not worth it, to be in a down mood about it. She was in a lovely city, with friends and she was learning so much. Plus, she was bound to meet more people soon anyway. 

Then, the black dog turned up again. He came slowly and sat by her side, and just looked at her. It was in that moment that Anna could see him so closely, that she realised how attentive his eyes were and how really big he really was. She smiled and the dog tilted his head to the side. “Hello there. Are you lost?” Her hand raised and she felt the urge to pat his head. “You are beautiful. Shouldn’t be out here in this bloody cold weather.”

She turned her attention back at her friends that were happily laughing while skating and startled when felt a sudden weight and warmth at her legs. “Oh! Ok then...” The dog had dropped its head at her lap and was softly whining, as if asking for her to pet him. Anna scratched his head and he closed his eyes, looking like it was immensely enjoying it. “Ah if only I had a big house, with a beautiful garden... I would take you with me. Assuming you’re not actually someone else’s, of course.” She chuckled at herself. “You know, I never actually had a dog. Only cats, birds and even a turtle once. That’s a funny story, actually.”

He stayed with her until her friends were back and ready to go home. Sometimes he lifted his head and stared at her, almost like he wanted to say something. _‘If only dogs could talk... I wonder what he’s thinking so hard about.’_ And sometimes he was just there, beside her, as a company.

When her friends finally found her so they could go, the dog simply disappeared at the woods, and Anna assumed he just went home or to find something to eat. She really hoped he had a home to go back to and be warm.

* * *

At the 26th, in the morning, Anna was already at the kitchen when her friend came back from her boyfriend’s place. She heard Olivia’s voice even before the door slammed shut.

“Hey. Are you expecting any deliveries or... gifts, today?” Olivia came through the door with a wrapped box in her hands, looking at it thoughtfully.

“Hm. No...?” She quirked an eyebrow to her, questionaly. “It has your name on it.” Olivia smirked, dropping it at the table and sliding across it to Anna. “Oooh, is it a secret admirer? Maybe one of the guys from the choir?” Anna snorted. “Yeah sure.” She furrowed her brows and taking the packet with her, decided to open at her room. There was a little note attached on the bow and she opened to read it.

_‘Sorry I couldn’t make it._

_Merry Christmas Anna._

_S.’_

She had to read it at _least three more times_ the beautiful writing to make sure she was not seeing things. ‘ _Oh my God. What is this paper? Is it parchment?’_ Now with her hands trembling, she opened the wrapping and her hands found a square black velvet box. Opening it slowly, she felt her breath being stolen at the sight of the content. It was a beautiful delicate bracelet, with two tiny charms attached to it. There was one of a snowflake and one of a music note. _“Shit...It’s really from him...”_ Anna whispered quietly to her room.

She felt herself having a breathless disbelieving laugh, and trailed one finger over the piece. She just couldn’t believe it. _Oh she just wanted to see him again._ Anna had even stopped thinking about him and now _this..._

_Had he been there?_ Knocked on the door but she wasn’t home _because she spent the entire day before at another place_? Shit. Had she missed her chance at seeing him again?

She let herself fall on her back at her bed and groaned, closing her eyes and clutching the bracelet to her chest. He hadn’t left any information for her to contact back. _“I’m going to go insane...”_

Anna could only hope he would come looking for her again. If he had the trouble to leave a gift at her door then maybe...

Maybe she didn’t need to lose any hope _just yet._


End file.
